Rise from the Darkness
by baseball69
Summary: Albus Potter loves the Dark Arts. Will he stay hooked on the Dark Arts, or will he rise from the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Darkness Falls

Albus looked at the small shop in Knockturn Alley, staring at the display shelf; his parents would have a fit if they knew he was down in the dark natured alley way, being grounded for the rest of the summer was a possibility for him being there, but it was worth the trouble. But yet again he was drawn to it, despite the dark nature aspect of the shop. He had no idea why, but he always figured it was because it was different than what his parents have shown him all his life. Albus was always into the Dark Arts, he found it fascinating in a way that would make his parents disapprove. Albus looked in the window, as a sixteen year old, he was not allowed inside the shop to purchase, as a matter of fact, Albus was not even allowed in the store by Ministry of Magic law. He wasn't allowed in unless he had a parent or guardian inside with him, not even a forged signed slip would let him inside. Albus wished he was seventeen, but he would have to wait another year before he was allowed in anyway. Albus stood back from the window, a few Hags were watching him, he could feel their gaze, but Albus learned to ignore them. He looked back at the window.

"ALBUS what _are _you doing down here?" Albus cringed at the sound of his name. The male adult voice that called him sounded all too familiar to his ears. Albus looked over and there stood his dad; Harry Potter. Albus watched his father walk towards him, the hags behind him shuffled off down the alley as Harry looked disapprovingly at his son. "What are you doing here Albus? You know very well that you are not supposed to be down here."

"… Sorry dad," was all he could say.

"Sorry? Sorry?" Harry repeated, the word was not enough of explanation in Harry's opinion. "I sure was hoping that McNeill was lying when he told me that he saw you down here looking in the shop windows by yourself."

Albus didn't say a word. He stared ahead in front of him. His heart thumped in his chest.

"Come on…" Harry said as he dragged his son out of Knuckturn Alley. "…Knuckturn Alley… My own son… of all the places…" Was all that Albus heard his father say as he was dragged by his sleeve towards the book shop in Diagon Alley. Albus blocked his father's voice out, something he learned at fourteen as Harry dragged him. "You stay right by me young man; do I make myself clear?"

"…Yes sir..." Albus said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his anger down. He normally would have felt embarrassed by being dragged from the Dark Arts shops, but that day, Albus was more like mad. He wanted to yell and scream at his father for treating him like a child, but Albus did not want to draw that kind of attention to him. Harry walked in the book shop first, followed by his son. He soon spotted his wife near the back. He looked back at Albus, half expecting him to by his side but another part of him expected Albus to have left. He spotted Albus a few feet by him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Come on," Harry said as he waved Albus to walk in front of him. They walked down towards where Ginny stood, she was alone. James and Lily were off by themselves in Diagon Alley, looking aaround in the Quidditch shop or Weasley Wizard Whizzes.

"Hey Harry, hey sweetheart," Ginny said with a smile looking at the two Potter males.

"Hey Ginny, take a wild guess where I found our son," Harry said, as he walked up to Ginny. His wife looked confused.

"Where?" she asked looking at Harry.

"_He_ was in Knockturn Alley just now," Harry said, emphasizing 'he' to show his disappointment. "McNeill told me when he met him outside."

"Knockturn—Albus why where you down there?" Ginny said in a hushed voiced. "You know very well that place is off limits."

Albus rolled his eyes; he was starting to feel even more agitated. "It's no big deal, it was not like I was buying anything from there," Albus told them.

"You are sixteen years old Albus," Harry said, Ginny nodded in agreement. "You are far too young to be in Knuckturn Alley."

"You are still too young to even go down there," Ginny said. "And it is dangerous, you could have gotten hurt. Weird people hang around there… Hags, vampires, dark wizards and witches. Anyone could have seriously hurt you."

"I was fine mum, I can look after myself," Albus said, he was doing his best not to yell.

"I don't want you to go there Albus, I went there only once and that was it for me," Harry said, he was hoping his son would see sense and not go back to the infamous alley that sold Dark Art objects.

"I am not you dad," Albus said looking at Harry; his green eyes looked at his dad.

"I understand Albus that you are too curious in certain things about the Dark Arts," Harry said, keeping his voice calm. "But you are taking it too far. There is a healthy limit, like reading about them, but going into Knuckturn Alley when your underage is not it. It is dangerous there; your mum and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Your dad is right sweet heart," Ginny said. "Why cant you just read about the Dark Arts, that way you are safe."

"I am sixteen years old dad, I am not a little kid," Albus said, his voice was getting higher. "I am practically an adult, and I will keep on learning the Dark Arts how I want to. Neither of you can stop me."

"The Dark Arts are powerful stuff Albus," Harry told his son. "It is very dangerous magic and too much can change a person. I don't want you to go down that path."

"I am not a kid dad, I am doing this rather you or mum want me too or not," Albus said.

"Albus, many wizards have been corrupted because of the Dark Arts," Ginny said.

"I may not be able to stop you Albus, but as your father I am telling you that the Dark Arts are dangerous," Harry said, Albus rolled his eyes once more. He hated being treated like a kid. He considered himself to be mature enough to act like an adult, not like a kid.

"Why don't you two just lecture James, and get off my back," Albus found himself saying. "You two always lecture me about every bloody thing I do,"

Harry glared at his son; Ginny was ready to ground him until he was sixty. Albus ignored his parent's glares, and a few of the occupants in the store were beginning to take notice. "It is _always_ me you two lecture, never James or Lily, you always treat them different, always defending them."

"That is not true," Harry said, doing his best not to yell at his youngest son. "We treat you three the same."

"We don't treat you any different than your brother and sister," Ginny added, looking stern.

"Then why did James get that new broom? What did he do to deserve it?" Albus said, he was not yelling but he was above the normal inside voice range. "I got all O's on my OWLS and not one thing from either of you, James only got one and the rest EE's and he still got that new broom."

"Enough Albus," Harry said, his voice was firm now as he looked at Albus.

"We are in public Albus," Ginny told him. Albus looked at both his parents. As always they were defending his siblings.

"Whatever," Albus said as he turned around and stormed out of the shop, he was fed up with his parents. The bell over the door ringing like mad as the door was opened and shut violently from the teenager that just left the shop.

"Al—" Harry began as he watched Albus leave, Ginny rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go," she said to her husband. "We will talk to him later on."

The bell over the door chimed and James and Lily entered.

"Hey mum, we just say Albus leave," James said walking up to his parents.

"He looked pretty mad," Lily added.

"Don't bother your brother," Harry said looking at his other two children. "Your mum and I will deal with him later at home."

"Ok, but what did my snake of a brother do?" James asked, earning a glare by his mother and father.

"James do not say that," Ginny said. As she walked up to the register, carrying the books in her hand. "It is none of your business; it is between him and us."

"Do please control your son," said the shop attendant behind the register, Ginny blushed red. "He could have broken the window if he slammed the door any harder."

"I do apologize about that," Ginny said apologetically.

"It's ok Mrs. Potter, teens are hard to control sometimes," the attendant said.

…

"… Stupid rules," Albus said as he walked about Diagon Alley. "… It is _always_ me they pick on… never my stupid brother…" Albus said under his breath. Albus walked along Diagon Alley and he turned down the street that led to Knuckturn Alley. Albus felt fumed as he walked, he had no idea where he was going to, and he just let his legs carry him on. All he knew to do was get away from his parents. His eyes noticed the darker looking shops as he walked. He walked passed different people; he passed the hags who were looking at him earlier and a strange looking couple. Albus walked until he didn't recognize where he was anymore. There was a stone wall on either side, a shop to his left side. And so far it was the only one in sight. Albus knew he couldn't go inside, not without being arrested. Albus looked up at the sky, and he could tell by the dark clouds forming that it was going to rain; Albus looked back ahead of him. He didn't care if it rained, he didn't care if it thundered and lightning struck him. Albus continued walking and up ahead he heard thunder, it was loud. Albus walked past the shop and he stopped again as he turned a corner. In front of him was a man. A man in all black, the hood of the robe was up, covering the face.

"Well… well… well, what do I have here?" the hooded man asked. Albus looked up at the figure. The black robe touched the ground, and the hood covered his face. Albus backed up. "What is a young lad such as yourself doing in a place like this?" the figure asked, Albus felt tongue tied, but also fear. He had been in Knockturn Alley before but he never seen figure before. He had to admit it that the man was frightening, and Albus was not scared easy.

"I— I w-was going t-to—" but the figure cut him off.

"Speak clear boy," the figure said. Albus nodded and he swallowed.

"Just walking," Albus said, it was all he could muster without sounding scared. Albus was not the type to show fear.

"Where is your mum and dad boy?" the figure asked. The figure did not move, nor any signs of grabbing his wand from inside the robe.

"… Diagon Alley," Albus said, the figure seems to have nodded.

"Aw yes," the figure said. "You do realize that this place is unauthorized to children walking alone?"

"Yes," Albus said, keeping his voice steady as he spoke. "I do know that."

"Good, then do not let me stop you," the figure said, as Albus saw the figure walk past him. Albus felt a chil go down his spine as the figure walked out of sight. His heart was beating so rapid that Albus was sure it take off running ou of his chest. Thunder rumbled again and Albus felt rain beginning to fall. Cool rain drops falling down. Albus pressed his back against the stone wall. Something about the figure startled him. He wanted to go back into Diagon Alley to go back to his parents, but another part of him wanted to stay until he got tired… or sick, whichever came first. The rain began to pound on him, soaking his skin. He sank down to the wet and muddy ground, hugging his knees. Albus still felt anger pop up inside him again as he thought of his brother James. The rain began soaking him, his hair was now wet, dripping with rain water and so was his clothes, he could feel his feet getting damp.

All of his life, Albus remembered James getting the first of everything, while he was stuck with the hand me downs. Sure Albus got new stuff, but half of it was old things that James had. Albus got better grades, and he hardly received anything, while James, if he got a good grade. He got something new. It drove Albus crazy, it was one of the reasons Albus did not get along with his brother and sister. It also gave him the perfect reason why he was a Slytherin. It separated him from his brother. Albus's friends were different than James's friends. Most of all of James's friends, he knew since birth, while nearly all of Albus's friends were new that he met during his first year.

Albus sat on the ground for what felt like hours, his stomach was rumbling, and Albus felt cold as the rain kept pouring over him. He knew he had to eat sometime, and it was getting dark. That was when the more serious Dark Art buyers came. Albus knew that they were scary kind, the ones that came at night, and Albus did not wish to be there when it came to be dark. Albus stood, his knees popping as he stood for the first time in hours. The rain had not let up yet as he began walking towards the exit.

…

Albus walked inside the shop that had the floo network system. "I need some floo powder?" Albus said, the attendant looked up, and Albus was taken aback. The attendant looked about his age, and she was pretty. Her complexion was fair, her lips red as blood, her eyes blue as the sea, and her hair golden blonde. "…Uh- I-I- I am—"

"Here you go," she said with a smile. Albus thought her smile was amazing. "one sickle... Why are you all wet?"

Albus fumbled in his shorts pocket for a sickle and he pulled one out. "I was- was out in the rain," he said, and Albus just realized that he sounded like a ten year old. He bit his lip, wishing to take it back. "—er— I mean I got caught in it."

"Oh… Ok, you better dry off before you get sick," she said. In a way, she reminded him of his cousin Rose Weasley, but this girl was not as bossy.

"I'll be ok," he said as he fumbled to put the sickle on the counter. She smiled at him again as she put the powder in his hand. Albus felt their hands touched and he felt electricity pass through him. "… Thanks…" he said looking at her. "I am Albus by the way." The girl looked at her, her gaze bore into him.

"Aw Albus Potter, I saw your parents earlier, they warned me you may show up," she said to him, Albus felt his face fall at the mention of his parents.

"Oh, thanks anyway," he said with a grin as Albus walked to the fire place, threw the powder in and walked in the green flames. "Number twelve Grimmauld Place" he said as Albus disappeared in the fire.

Albus appeared in the fire place and the soot stuck to his wet skin, clothes, and hair.

"Albus are you ok?" Ginny asked as she walked up to him as he stepped out of the fire place. She looked him up and down, seeing how filthy he looked.

"I am fine mum," he said. Ginny tapped her wand on his head, and and Albus felt immediately dry as warmth spread over his body, he looked down and the soot was gone too.

"Harry! Albus is home," Ginny called up.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Sorry about getting this chapter up so late, it took me a while to write it. Please let me know how you all like it. Thank you Elena for your review, that means a lot. **

Albus looked at his parents; they had him sitting in the study, sitting across from them both. Harry had his arms crossed.

"Albus sweet heart, why were you at Knockurn Alley?" Ginny asked, she looked stern at her youngest son.

"Of all the places in Diagon Alley you could have gone to, you go to the one place your mother and I told you not to go to," Harry said. Albus was looking at the floor. His hands folded as his arms rested on his knees. "We told you to stay in Diagon Alley a hundred times." Harry was pacing the study.

"I like going there, what is wrong with me going somewhere that I find interesting?" Albus asked looking up at his parents. He didn't see why his parents were upset. Sure the hooded figure he met there was creepy but no harm came during it.

"Did you not listen to us when we told you that it is dangerous in Knockturn Alley," Ginny said. "You could have gotten hurt or even worse. And don't even mention when you ran off. We were really worried about you today."

"I didn't see any harm there, I like going there, why can't you two just understand that?" Albus said, standing up from his chair.

"You are very close to being grounded Albus," Harry said, holding his index finger and his thumb half an inch apart, making his point.

"Oh yeah go ahead and ground me, ground me as always," Albus said, this was directed at his dad more than his mother.

"Albus we don't treat you any different from your brother and sister," Ginny piped up. "We treat all three of you the same."

"We are harsher on you because of the way you act," Harry said in a matter of fact tone.

"Whatever," Albus said crossing his arms, looking at the back wall. He could feel the adrenaline running in his blood.

"No 'whatever' Albus, you are grounded until further notice too" Harry said.

"Grounded? How the bloody hell am I grounded?" Albus nearly shouted this.

"Albus we are doing this because you broke our rules. You—" Ginny was cut off.

"Because it is a dumb ass rule" Albus said, his voice was loud, Harry was very glad that he has a silence bubble around the door. "A rule that I shouldn't have to follow."

"Our rules are set for a good reason young man, and now, we are not discussing this any further," Harry said as calmly as he could. He didn't want to add to the fire that was already Albus's rapidly growing fire. "Now go upstairs."

"No, why I am being grounded?" Abus asked, staying where he was.

"We are no longer discussing this Albus, you are grounded and that is that," Harry said.

Albus looked at his parents, he felt heated, and he wanted to yell ever curse word known to man. Without saying a word, Albus turned around and walked out of the study, slamming the door as he left.

Harry looked at the door where his son left the room.

"Were we ever this bad…?" Harry asked, scratching the back of his head. He did not understand his youngest son at all. Was he failing as a parent? He surely hoped not.

"We both have tempers that match his," Ginny said. "Some of this is more than others."

"Great, I feel a lot better now," Harry said sarcastically, he didn't like arguing with his son, things always seem to go bad when they do. Normally doors slamming and intense arguments follow suit.

"It is not your fault Harry," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I know, I just wish I can understand him more," Harry replied.

….

Albus walked inside his room, slamming his door shut. He pressed his back against hid door. He felt heated with his parents now. Albus shut his eyes he wanted to turn into his animagus form; a large black dog. But he had no idea where he was going to go. Albus felt stumped on what to do.

Albus was an unregistered animagus, he mastered the spell fully in his fifth year after his sixteenth birthday. Albus was smart like his grandfather James Potter, after learning about animagus's in his third year, Albus began learning how to do the incantation. Before learning the spell, Albus knew that becoming an animagus was hard work and it was dangerous. Albus found learning to be an animagus to be fun, and it was even better with his best friend Scorpius Malfoy along with him. He knew his parents would not approve of him doing such hard magic without their permission. Albus guessed that was what drew him to becoming an animagus in the first place.

Albus walked to his desk, seeing the moving photo frame of his family looking up at him in the picture. He felt a surge of anger as he picked up the frame. His green eyes bore into the photo, seeing his parents and siblings and himself smiling up at him. He tossed the photo frame at his opposite wall hard, and he watched it shatter into pieces on the hard wall and fall to the floor. He dropped in the chair, leaning his head back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey Albus," James said opening the door. Albus didn't look up, nor did he flinch as the door swung open. "How much trouble are you in this time?"

"Bugger off James," Albus said, not looking at his brother as he looked down at the door way where his brother stood.

"Oh come on lil bro how long are you grounded for?" James asked. Albus resisted the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't want to talk about you nitwit," Albus said standing up.

"Fine, don't tell me, I'll just hear it from mum and dad," James said. Albus shut the door in James's face. "You know Al, that is not really polite." James swung open the door again.

"James just get out," Albus said as calmly as he could.

"Not until you tell me what happened," James walked in the room and took a seat on the bed. Looking at Albus alone.

"Can't you get it through your damn thick skull already?" Albus said he was starting to feel his blood boiling now, his voice rose. "I want to be left alone."

"Oh I am so hurt by your words baby brother," James said pretending to be hurt. "I did come in here to see if you wanted to get ungrounded… but clearly you don't."

James stood up and proceeded towards the door.

"You are the number one fucking prat of all of Britain," Albus said darkly. James turned to look at Albus.

"And I take my title seriously," James said and he made a small bow at his younger brother.

"If you must know you pratt, mum and dad grounded me again because I was in Knockturn Alley" Albus said feeling slightly annoyed.

"Thought so," James said with a nod. "Dad used a silencing charm so Lily and I weren't able to listen in."

"You heard why I am grounded now so get out," Albus said pointing towards the door.

"Fine," James said as he walked out of the room. "But you—"

"Go away James," Albus said as he shut the door quickly before his brother could finish his sentence.

…

"You remember what it was like to be sixteen right Harry?" Ginny asked, as she and Harry were getting ready for bed that night. Harry walked in the room, he was still feeling fumed from the row he and Albus just had two hours before.

"Of course, the same year I realized I loved you," Harry replied getting in the King sized mattress. "Did we do the right thing Ginny? Grounding him I mean?"

"Of course we did Harry, Albus broke our rules… I don't like punishing the kids either but it has to be done," Ginny said patting his arm. "It is better than them walking all over us in the long run."

"I just don't understand him anymore Ginny," Harry said looking at the ceiling.

"I don't either Harry," Ginny said. "Hopefully he will grow out of that Dark Arts stage."

"He has been into it for years Ginny," Harry replied. Harry knew Albus had been taking a fascination with the Dark Arts for a few years. "I can still remember him running to me when I first get home from work, saying 'Daddy's home'. Now it's nothing but a glare across the dinner table."

"Be glad Lily still does that," Ginny said. ""

"That's beside the point Ginny," Harry said. "Albus has changed, and I am surely hoping that little twit Malfoy had nothing to do with it."

"Oh come on Harry, when has Albus ever been a follower," Ginny said after a small smirk.

"True, but who else can I blame besides Scorpius Malfoy?" Harry asked throwing his hands up in the air, making Ginny laugh.

"Look Harry, why don't you just bond with him," Ginny said. "Just like you do with James and Lily. You used to bond well with all three of them, making little forts with couch cushions."

Harry smiled at what felt like a distant memory. He could still hear there laughter.

"Fine, I hope your right," Harry replied. "But what should I do with a teenage boy who hates my guts?"

"Harry, I am sure you will think of something," Ginny told him.

…

Albus was standing in Diagon Alley; his dad was right by his side as they walked. Albus was surprised when his dad said he wanted to spend time with him, Albus tried to back out, but he lost the battle after a while.

"So Albus, you ready for Hogwarts to start back up?" Harry asked after an uncomfortable silence between him and Albus.

"Yeah," Albus answered, still not looking at his dad.

"What will you continue taking?" Harry asked after a while. Harry had no idea why but he was feeling nervous about talking to his son.

"Potions, Defense Against the Darks Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, " Albus said with a shrug.

"That's good, maybe you could be an Auror like me and Uncle Ron," Harry said with a smile.

"I don't know dad," Albus said. "I don't want to be an Auror."

"Well… That's ok, you should do what you want to do," Harry said, feeling bad that his youngest son didn't want to be an Auror. He knew Albus would make a good choice when it came to his NEWTS, he was smart. "Then what is it you want to do when you graduate?"

"I don't know," Albus replied with a shrug. He knew what he wanted to do, and that was to sell Dark Art objects. But he didn't want his dad to know that type of ambition.

"Oh come on, you're a smart kid, im sure you have a thought by now," Harry said, hoping this was leading somewhere positive. He didn't want another row.

"I really don't know," Albus said looking at his dad for the first time. "Its hard to choose a career, especially when I am expected to become a Quidditch star or Auror."

"Where did that come from?" Harry asked, looking at his son with a worried look.

"My teachers," Albus said.

"Look Albus, your mum and I don't care what profession you choose, you still have time, your going in your sixth year. We don't care, just as long as you alone want it and you work hard to reach it," Harry said. He really hoped this was working. He wanted his son to be happy, and so far things were looking up.

"What if it has to do with Scorpius Malfoy?" Albus asked.

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously. He knew Scorpius Malfoy was the son of his once arch enemy; Draco Malfoy.

"No reason," Albus said looking away from his dad.

"Its not illegal is it?" Harry asked, keeping a suspicious tone.

"Of course not, were not stupid dad," Albus said.

"I didn't say you were," Harry said, knowing full well where this was going.

"Of course you were, I'm not you or James, both in all mighty Gryffindor," Albus said, his voice starting to rise up, a few people were noticing.

"Look Albus, your mum and I know your own person, we want you to do whatever job you want, as long as you are happy," Harry said, keeping his voice calm.

"Oh really? You probably think I'm just a big disappointment for being a Slytherin," Albus said.

"No, no Albus you are not," Harry said as soothingly as he can.

"Then what are we doing here then?" Albus asked with his anger still in his voice.

"I wanted to spend time with you," Harry said as truthfully as possible, he didn't want to lie.

"You sure haven't done that in the last couple of years," Albus said glaring at his dad.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that you haven't spent time with me since I became a second year," Albus said with venom. "And don't tell me work has anything to do with it because _you_ take James everywhere. Then you and mum buy him stuff even when he and Fred land more detentions than anyone in their year alone!"

"I—Albus I am very proud you, you have done better in Potions than me or your mum has ever done, I am proud of you for that," Harry said, his son's words stung his heart. "You have done amazing in school Albus, your mum and I are very proud of you for that."

Albus looked at his dad, wondering if he should believe him or not. A part of him did, and another part of him did not.

"We are only hard on you because you don't follow our rules that we have set," Harry said, he noticed that Albus's emerald eyes shone bright. Harry had a feeling that he was saying the right words.

"Then why don't you guys trust me?" Albus asked, Harry had to lean in close to hear him. "You trust James and Lily more than me."

"Albus Severus if you want us to trust you than you have to prove that we can, not just ask for it," Harry said with an encouraging smile. "Even James has to prove that he is ready."

"Oh that's rich," Albus said, trying to keep his voice calm now. "You trust someone who has the fucking intelligence of muggle squeaky toy."

"Don't use curse words Albus," Harry said, his gaze turned hard. "Do I have to remind you Albus that we get reports about you as well from school? Do I need to tell you how many reports we have had about your language in class? — I don't want to argue with you Albus."

Albus looked away from his dad, stuffing his hands in his jeans pocket; his green eyes looked at the ground. "Then why do you always start them then?"

"I don't like arguing with you Albus, I really don't," Harry said, he wanted to pat Albus on the shoulder, but he decided against it. "I guess we are more alike than what we think then."

Albus cocked an eyebrow as he looked over at his dad.

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked, he smiled as he looked at Albus.

"It's not just that dad," Albus said. "You never follow through with me; why else do you think I am surprised that you even brought me here."

Albus ran a hand through his hair on the back of his head, a gesture he always did since he was a baby. "You never even taught me to shave."

Harry had no real clue on how to respond. He wanted to wrap him in a hug and hold him close forever, and never let him go. "Albus… I—I would apologize for anything I did, but I can't… I have always tried my hardest to be there for you. But it is not always my fault; I want you to know Albus that I have always loved you since the day you were born."

"I don't want to talk about this dad," Albus said as he started to feel a wave of emotion that he could not explain. Did he just feel better at what his dad jut told him? That his dad loved him? And that he was not a disappointment after all?

…

**AN: I have decided to re-do this chapter so that it can tie in better with the first chapter. **

**I hope you all like it.**


End file.
